Decoded Messages
by glockcourage
Summary: A companion fic to the fic entitled 'Coded Messages'. Simply put the answers to Coded Messages.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

**Decoded Messages**

**Chapter 1**

Here is the direct guide to the fic entitled _Coded Messages_.

You have to go look for a fic that says Coded Messages on the title and then this will make sense…if it doesn't already. _Kapish?_

For the first chapter keep in mind that Temari's birthday is on the 23rd of August and Shikamaru's 22nd of September. So for the first message just read the alternating 2nd and 3rd word of each phrase/sentence and for the second message just every 2nd word of each phrase/sentence.

Most people got it.

Here's the answer:

No _**trouble**_ is apparent. It maybe _**some**_ time before we see any action. The _**woman**_ in Neji's team has reported no sightings. The reason _**I**_ wrote is for lack of nothing to do. Targets _**miss**_ maybe possible though. Others and _**you**_ must not lower your guard. Thus _**let's**_ make sure the enemies don't get a foothold on our territories. More teams_** meet**_ Naruto to give their support. The _**on**_ site training of Naruto is now very rigorous. Naruto is _**the**_ one hopefully that will settle this war. But _**border**_ protection and patrol must also be maintained at all cost.

—o0o—

Not _**Lazy**_! Everyone's _**ass**_ is on the line if we slack off. By_** your**_ words you act like a good leader though. The _**message**_ is a little patronizing but I get it. This _**is**_ going to be our responsibility keeping an eye on our boundaries. The _**noted**_ efforts of Naruto will not be put in vain. The _**will**_ of fire and wind will not diminish. Shall _**see **_this war to its end and it will be our victory. Efforts _**you**_ and every one of us have given will later be paid off with peace. It's_** on**_ our hands to make sure the peace achieved will last though. Building_** the**_ future for our villages is something we all should look forward to. My _**nineteenth**_ year will see me proud to be one of the shinobis who have fought in this war. But _**at**_ the same time let's not forget the sacrifices the others have made. It's _**midnight**_ and by tomorrow everything will change.

—o0o—

~8 17 13 AF P~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Someone went out to sulk and brought this chapter with her :P


	3. Chapter 6

There's no message to decode from Chapters 3 to 5 of _Coded Messages_ hence

**Chapter 6**

Doing this while listening to _One ok rock_, my muse finally stops nagging me to stop.

Yep, the old clue was: We all know Temari's older, right? And it may be similar to the rest but something is different...

Now, that means:

1. Temari's older by 3 years. Three.

2. Usually the guy is older than the girl. So usually we must start at the beginning but nobody said we can't start at the end…So this is different. The girl is older. Now, start reading at the end.

Here's the answer to Chapter 6:

**Shikamaru's Other Message**

It will _**soon**_ be apparent to others about our relationship. Tch, it's _**you**_ who have let the cat out of the bag anyway. You must _**see **_it from my point of view and just agree with me. This time, _**I'll **_have the upper hand.

This is _**some**_ big thing that you can't get out of easily. Creating this _**trouble**_, it's only fitting that you should get us out.

Mom is _**gay**_ about it. Let's see_**, I'm**_ actually okay with it. Maybe your _**brothers **_may protest. Remember it's _**your**_ decision though. You can _**tell **_me your answer, however, only one is suitable. Our village _**will**_ just have to accept it.

That woman, _**she**_ is scary you already know that. We must _**or**_ I will be more than whipped.

I'll be _**eighteen**_ in less than two years. We can't _**turn**_ back the time. Even so _**I **_really have no regrets. That occasion _**when**_ it'll come, I know whatever I feel now would still be the same. Life is _**hitched**_ with numerous tribulations. It will _**get**_ easier because I know you will be by my side. I might _**gonna**_ have to quit smoking though. Tch, you _**are**_ ecstatic with that I'm sure.

This predicament _**we**_ have in the end, you will be the one gaining all the advantage. Picking a _**stick**_ to whack my head would have been less painful. Not doing _**lip**_ service here to convince you. I'm in _**your**_ quite brutal hands. You will _**saw**_ and slash through this missive with your fan probably, cutting it to a million pieces.

Yeah, my_** mom**_ is real troublesome. But then _**my**_ decision is to go with it. Then so _**woman**_ what's yours gonna be?

—o0o—

A/N: Only Drippingly Sarcastic posted her answer. Of course, I know there are others who got it!

It's starting to look like _**Coded Messages**_ is not hard, _right?_

_Review?_


End file.
